When firing small weapons, especially automatic weapons, from a bipod on hard surfaces such as macadam, concrete or ice, the weapon typically becomes unstable and it is hard to control the point of impact of the projectile. This is a problem which is inherent with all known bipods.
In the prior art, rubber pads have been provided on the bottom feet of a bipod. Such soft rubber pads do provide some improved holding on hard surfaces. However, rubber pads wear away with use, and rubber pads are not effective on ice.
Also in the prior art, saw tooth configurations have been provided on the bottom of the bipod feet. Such saw tooth configurations work well on ice, but offer no advantage on hard surfaces. In addition, the saw tooth configured feet of the prior art are always exposed, creating physical hazards to the user and adjacent people when handling (especially carrying) the weapon. Further, when chemical and biological protective suits are required for the gunner, the risk of degrading and or damaging the protective gear with the exposed sharp teeth of the saw tooth configured feet is a major concern.
In accordance with the present invention, a bipod for a weapon is provided having a base which is attached to the weapon and a pair of legs which extend in a use position from the base downwards and outwards away from one another relative to a longitudinal axis of the weapon. Each leg includes an inner member having a pointed distal end and a proximal end which is attached to the base, and an outer member which freely slides relative to the inner member. The outer member includes a foot at a distal end thereof having an aperture therein through which the pointed distal end of the inner member extends when the outer member is in an retracted position and hence the pointed distal end is in an exposed position. Each leg also includes a holding mechanism which holds the outer member relative to the inner member such that the pointed distal end is located within the outer member adjacent the aperture of the foot when the outer member is in an extended position and hence the pointed distal end is in a withdrawn (protected) position.
In a preferred embodiment, the base includes a mounting rail located between the legs. In addition, the base also includes an upper portion, a lower portion, and a means for securing the upper portion and the lower portion together about a receiver of the weapon. Further, each the foot is wider than an adjacent portion of the outer member and two adjacent upturned edges. The pointed distal end is most preferably made of hardened steel.
In the preferred embodiment, the holding mechanism allows free movement of the outer member relative to the inner member as the outer member moves from the retracted position to the extended position. Thus, the pointed distal end is easily changed between the exposed position and the withdrawn position simply by pulling on the outer member. Preferably, the holding mechanism is automatically engaged as the outer member is moved from the retracted position to the extended position and hence the pointed distal end is changed from the exposed position to the withdrawn position. This is conveniently accomplished wherein the holding mechanism includes a spring loaded latch extending from an inside surface of the outer member of each the leg.
Also in the preferred embodiment, the base includes a mounting means for mounting each leg thereto for pivoted movement to a position parallel and adjacent to the longitudinal axis of the weapon. In addition, the mounting means mounts each leg for movement either forwards and rearwards from the use position.
It is an advantage of the present invention that automatic weapons can be fired from a bipod on hard surfaces, such as macadam, concrete or ice, with stability and control.
It is also an advantage of the present invention that the pointed end is retracted during non-use periods so that the pointed end is not a danger to the user or to others.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that the pointed end is moved to the use/extended position only by a positive movement of the user.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention that the bipod is fixed to the receiver of the weapon in a manner which does not interfere with access to an accessory rail of the weapon.
It is still another advantage of the present invention that the bipod legs fold forward and out of the way during non-use, so that if the pointed distal end is not in the withdrawn position it also points away from the user.
It is still another advantage of the present invention that the bipod can be easily taken apart and cleaned.
Other features and advantages of the present invention are stated in or apparent from detailed descriptions of presently preferred embodiments of the invention found hereinbelow.